Invisible Friends
by Team-Jazz
Summary: Riley has had an imaginary friend all of her life. A norse God, a trickster, a man of magic. And he never seems to age a day. But playing with a God is a dangerous business, especially when that God is Loki, God of Lies. Loki/OC, starts pre-Thor.


**Hello All! In the aftermath of the Avengers, I decided it was finally time to put my love for Loki, that's been brewing since Thor's release last year, to good use. Time to create fanfiction XD**

**I hope that I've managed to capture his gradually changing character, from disgruntled but loving brother to full blown maniac. Gah I hope its okay. Soon find out anyway!**

**Please review if you have a spare moment, it would be much appreciated :)**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE  
TALKING TO GOD

The libraries of Asgard were many and great. Halls long as they were tall, bookcases stacked to bursting, drapes hanging around the isles, filling the rooms with a warm golden radiance. Great fireplaces sat at regular intervals, warming the halls in the dark, chilly nights, sending a flickering glow into the warm gloom. Any and all topics were covered in the great tomes, from the history of Odin's reign to the flora and fauna of Midgard's tropics. And with plush, comfortable seats to recline on, one could spend ours in the dusty retreat. This was Loki's domain.

While Thor was out adventuring and proving his strength amongst friends, Loki would retreat amongst the pile of books, studying new languages, learning new spells, broadening his knowledge of the nine worlds. Any information was valuable, for as Thor had proved on many occasions, trouble could appear at any second. And with knowledge and a silver tongue, it was possible for Loki to overcome any obstacle.

Balanced at the top of a golden step ladder, the young God of Mischief blew a loose strand of hair from his eyes before digging out the moss green, leather bound book from the shelf. _Alchemy of the Nine __Realms_ it read in curling gold letters. With a small smile of triumph, Loki returned to his seat beside the fireplace.

A goblet of wine sat waiting for him, and he took a sip before opening the book. It seemed to be older than he was, and was mostly filled with healing potions and a few methods of turning base metals to gold, but he flipped the pages past these and kept looking for something of interest. A potion for reducing its drinker to childhood, that could be amusing, although the thought of an infant Thor deterred him from his trick slightly, a balm for inducing hair growth, well he didn't need that just yet, a potion for increasing the power of sorcery...now that was interesting.

True, his sorcery was powerful as it was, but it wouldn't hurt to increase that power...to excel, to be _superior_ to Thor. Now that he could live with. No, it wouldn't hurt to try now would it? He began to read the ingredients list:

_3 ribs of the Draugr  
1 scale of the Aijatar  
1 blade of grass from Alfheim  
Leaves of the Midgard Elder tree_

It didn't seem to difficult. Of course the ribs and the scale could be found in the great stores in Asgard. The scale in particular may be a challenge to reach, but with his quick tongue and wit, he wasn't to perturbed. The grass from Alfheim would mean journeying to the kingdom of the elvenfolk. He would need to move quickly once there, or risk being entranced forever, but once again, he was not too worried. And the leaves from Midgard would be easy, if not a tad dull. No, this was definitely worth a try. Deciding to start with the simplest of the tasks, Loki slammed the book shut. Taking one last glug of wine, he swept from the library with a swish of his cloak.

* * *

Riley lay in bed, clutching her teddy, thinking. She was thinking about what Pastor Martin had been telling her and the other children at school today, and wondering if she should pray, like he had told them to do.

"A good Christian always talks to god and thanks him," he had told them. His face had been in that constant frown the whole time. Riley was convinced that he couldn't smile.

But why couldn't he smile? Had he not prayed enough when he was her age? Had he not had enough fun? Riley decided that she better be safe that sorry, and put her hands together, unsure how to continue.

"Dear God. Thanks for the sweeties that Gerry gave me at lunch today, they were very tasty. Mummy wasn't happy when she found out thought, she shouted at me. She shouted at me when I stuck gum in Sandy's hair as well, even though she deserved it,"

She paused, unsure where she was going with her story. Frowning slightly, she decided to round it off.

"Anyway, please make Sandy stop being so annoying. And send more sweeties...Amen,"

There that aught to do it. She frowned again, and wondered if Pastor Martin was always frowning because he was constantly thinking of what to say to God. With a sigh, she rolled over, and screwed her eyes tight shut.

Then something landed in her paddling pool.

She sat bolt upright, listening to the noises coming from her open window. A quiet groan, and more splashing. Creeping extra quietly on her tip-toes, she reached the window, peaking out. There was a man in her pool. A very wet man. She gave a slight giggle as she watched him peel the soaking black hair from his face before running grab her dressing gown, nearly tripping as she jumped into her slippers. By the time she reached the back door, he'd climbed over the plastic rim, and was shaking the drips from his hands.

He looked up as the door opened, his eyes slightly dazed.

"Whatcha doin' in my pool?" Riley squeaked, an innocent grin on her face.

_A human child. A needless delay. I should hurry on but how? Sorcery? A trick? A short stunning blast should suffice. _

And yet, Loki did not move. To harm a child, even one as insignificant as a human...he was a trickster, not cruel. He was brought back to the present by a small giggle.

"You're funny," she laughed

Loki put on his most charming of smiles. "Well I'm glad you think so, my little lady. I apologise for any inconvenience caused,"

A frown appeared on the little girl's face. "You use big words mister. Just like Pastor Martin. Pastor Martin taught us about God and his son today,"

"Oh really? What would you say if I told you I was a God?" He was amused by the curious child, why not have some fun?

"You don't look like God. I thought had a beard and was old. You're too young!"

"Well my Father has a beard, and so does my brother, maybe you're thinking of them,"

Her little brow furrowed even further in concentration, considering his comment. With a huff, she sat down on the garden chair in front of him.

"But Pastor Martin said there's only one God. How come nobody believes in you?"

"Maybe they just stopped believing. When your world was younger, we were worshipped," A fierce, proud glow lit his eyes. "As beings of power, and magic,"

The little girl didn't notice Loki's proud stance, but her face lit up at the sound of "magic". She swung her legs under the chair, not being tall enough for them to reach the ground. "Show me!"

The God gave a slight chuckle, forgetting his cause for the moment. He always grabbed at a chance to show of, and it was nice to feel admired for once. Living in Thor's shadow could do that to you. Kneeling down so that he was face level with the little girl, and looked around. A flower bloomed in the border of the garden to his left, and he plucked it, holding it out for the little girl to see. Giving her a small smile, he slowly blew over its petals, and heard her gasp. The flower glowed in an emerald light before a soft chinking could be heard. When the light faded, the flower had turned completely to crystal. Riley looked at it, mouth open.

"Coooooool..."

Loki chuckled, ruffling her hair, before handing the flower over, enjoying her now admiring looks. It had been centuries since he'd been respected like this, and even then, he'd been very young the last time mortals had admired him. Yes, this was...refreshing.

Do ya have a name?" She asked shyly.

"Loki Odinson,"

"Lucky?"

"_Loki_," he repeated.

"Lucky," she tried again, with a giggle

"L-o-k-i, Loki,"

Another giggle. "I think Lucky suits you better, you're lucky you fell in my pool and not in my mummy's flowerbeds. It's nice to meet you Lucky!" She stuck out a hand.

Loki looked down at it confused. "And what am I to do with this?"

"You shake it silly!" She giggled, grabbing his hand and shaking it up and down.

_Humans and their silly gestures._

"You're soaking wet, you're gonna catch a cold," Riley proclaimed, jumping up suddenly and rushing to the door.

Loki watched her go with a smirk and then caught himself. What was he doing, wasting time with humans? He had a job to do! Retrieve the leaves and return to Asgard. And not to mention have a word with Heimdall. Loki was sure that the gatekeeper had dropped him in the pool on purpose, probably for revenge for the last time Loki had sneaked Thor and his friends past his watchful gaze._ 'I'm watching you closely Loki'_ he'd warned. No doubt he was watching not, and enjoying what he saw. No, he must not delay any longer.

* * *

Riley grabbed a towel from the closet, a big fluffy one, perfect for her new friend. She ran into her room, placing the crystal flower on her bed, and ran back out again, straight into her drowsy mother.

"Riley, what are you doing up at this time? And with a towel? Back to bed!"

"But mummy, I'm talking to the God! He landed in our paddling pool!"

"I'm glad the Pastor made an impression, but you can pray to God at any time, now back to bed,"

"Not THAT God silly! He's one of the other ones!"

Her mother became stern, shaking her head. "There is only one God Riley, you best remember that! Especially when we go to church on Sunday! Now back to bed!"

"But mummy, he's in the garden, I promise!" She took her mother's hand, dragging her to the window, eagerly waiting to show off her new magic friend. But when they looked out, the garden was empty.

Loki had already left.

* * *

**There we go! I hope Loki's not too OOC, I tried to get a mix of silver tongued/humans a feeble! Loki in there. And before the events of Thor I don't think he'd hurt a child on purpose.**

**When reading norse mythology, Loki always struck me as someone working for their own interests. So until the events of Thor, that's how I shall portray him. Crazy time comes AFTER that :D**

**All of the creatures mentioned are real myths by the way. The bones come from the undead, and the scale comes from a giant serpent.**


End file.
